


Captured Stars

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fireflies, I Tried, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Stars, To Be Edited, but I'm not sure yet, chenle is like a year older or so, fluffly, it's supposed to be cute, jisung is a young boy who meets chenle, might get a little angsty, they start as young boys, they will get older along the way i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: Fireflies light up and turn off much like the way Jisung's heart beats- in which jisung meets a boys in his early youth but never sees him again until they suddenly cross paths again. will they both remember or is jisung the only one who's always thought of the hero who saved him?





	1. fear of the woods

_**16th SEPT. 2006** _

 

the leaves crinkling with each step. the wind blowing through the trees as the sun enlightened the woods. the air surrounding his body singing in the echoes of choking caves. the boy, desperatly trying to catch a bug. craving for the touch of youth and the adventures of pirates. he glanced back one more time, before he decided to follow te flying bug. he smiled and left. 

not much later, when the sun started moving down, making the afternoons turn to dawns; the sun no longer kissing his skin. he let out a squeak when he finally caught the bug in his tiny hands. the boy, happier than any other, looked down at his cupped hands. a smile forming to the ends of his ears and his cheeks slightly blushed after he stopped running and stood still for a bit. when he opened his hands, a bug, much like a fly, flicking a light on and off at the butt of its' body. he gasped at the beautiful creature. he let out a chuckle as he let the firefly fly away again. 

when he turned his tiny body around to return back home, he realised; he lost his way back to home. the big smile that was once on his face slowly moved back, his lips curling into a pout, his eyes getting teary-eyed. he suddenly remembered his mom, the way her dinners smelled so nicely and the warmth of his house. he craved for a touch from his mom and as much he wanted to jump in her arms, he lost the way and all he could do at that moment, was wish for someone to find him, as he searched for the way back to his home. 

the boy dropped on his knees, his face hiding behind his hands and a little yelp could be heard before he felt a touch on his shoulder. 

 _"Why are you crying?"_  

another young boy, maybe a little older than him looked down at him. he moved the other boys' hands away from his face and looked the sobbing boy in his eyes, he smiled and greeted the boy with a smile.

_"Hi! I couldn't see your face before. I am Chenle, who are you?"_

_"Jisung"_

a muffled sound came out of the sad boy. he let his tears run past his cheeks as he desperatly tried to wipe them away with his arms. he sniffed his nose and curled his lips in a pout. 

the younger boy, still crying looked at the unknown boy. he had never seen him before but he was glad that someone found him. he streched his arms, longing for a hug. he didn't care who it was; not for now. the older boy, chuckled, letting the sobbing boy cry in his shoulder as he embraced him around his tiny waist, much like a touch from his mother. 

the wind brushing the skin of the boys, as dawn slowly turned to late evenings. the sky darker each minute. more and more stars started to enlighten the sky at night. 

"Where is your house?" the older boy asked a little worried. The younger boy shrugged almost letting out another tear. like the sand of a hourglass which kept drowning in a pile of tears, the stars lighted a dark room filled with worries and fears. the younger boy held onto the elder's sweater; which was still slightly too big. The boys walked around the dark woods until a light catched their eyes. the boys ran full of hope and happiness and when they finally caught up, the younger boy smiled happily. 

the boy let go of the older boys' hand and ran into the arms of his worrying mother. when the woman let her eyes fall onto the other boy, she smiled and pulled him into a hug aswell. 

 

 

 


	2. memories or fantasies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short but i'll try to make the following chapters a bit longer. also you might see more of the quoted texts at the beginning of the chapters but you'll find out what those are about.  
> there's also going to be a fast forward in time possibly in the next chapter

 

> a gush of sadness entered jisungs body as he looked up. tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes flooding oceans full with the clearest and purest water. as he bit on his lips he could feel a shudder of pain going through his back. he grasped for air but his body already fell too deep into the water. as his drowning feet came closer to the bottom, his hands were still grasping for the dim bits of sunlight. his beating heart racing more rapid while his lungs filled with fluid. as his trembling hands curled up losing hope, his mind went blank and his sight went black. 

 

_**15th SEPT. 2006** _

 

following a tiny bug. his legs still not functioning the way he wanted to. he fell down sometimes, bruising his soft knees. his tears would sometimes flow but dissapear in broad sunlight. as the lukewarm water of the rivers embraced his legs when he just wanted to go across the river. and when he stumbled and fell down again, but this time in the water, he laughed sprinkeling the water around with his hands. throwing the fluids into the air. and he believed, if only he did that often enough, it would make a rainbow appear. but only when the sun kissed the leaves of the trees and when the water hit just the right spot. it's something someone once told him and he desperatly tried to create rainbows ever since. he climbed out of the water, a little dissapointed he lost the pretty bug, he pouted. 

_"Jisung? Dinner is ready, will you come back inside?"_

when he heard his mothers voice, he returned back to his home. Jisung adored his mothers' dinners. they always tasted delicious and somehow always made him happy. he opened the door, quickly took off his coat and shoes and ran the kitchen wearing the biggest smile. 

 _"Did you have fun outside?"_ his mom asked him and Jisung nodded as response. 

 _"there was a really pretty bug!"_ jisung exlaimed full excitement. 

_"really? what did it look like?"_

_"it was smaller than the tip of my finger but it had a yellow light it was really pretty mom! you should have seen it!"_

_"if it was as pretty as you say, then you should look for it again tomorrow, and be sure to show it to me!"_

his mother smiled and patted his head. She told Jisung to go find a spot in the living room. her breath hitched at little and she moved her hand to her head. she briefly closed her eyes and deeply exhaled, moving her hand from her head again. She walked to the living room, holding two plates and handing one of them to Jisung as she smiled a little painfully but the boy didn't notice. she signed to him to be careful because the plates are fragile and could easily break. 

_"When will dad be back"_

_"soon, honey"_

 

 

 


End file.
